


deceitber Day 9: Snowball fight

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, dlamp - Freeform, i hope people enjoy it!, soft uwu? soft uwu.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: deceit was in the imagination, in the cold snow covered imagination, normally he would stay as far away from it on cold days as he could but it was out of his control, his boyfriend’s asked him to come and one of them he could maybe say no to, but all four of them? he had no chance.*~warnings~* snow, getting hit with snow, food (i don't know if hot cocoa counts but I'm being cautious)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 26





	deceitber Day 9: Snowball fight

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is day 9 of deceitber but the internet company we're with are trash so this is late 😅 i'll try to get all of the days out still but i might not be fully successful but i'll try!

deceit was in the imagination, _in the cold snow covered imagination_ , normally he would stay as far away from it on cold days as he could but it was out of his control, his boyfriend’s asked him to come and one of them he could maybe say no to, but all four of them? he had no chance.

so here he was in the snow covered imagination with almost 6 layers of clothes, he was following the other sides like a young child in a grocery store with their parents, not knowing what to do so he just followed them until they inevitably stopped in a snow covered field,

deceit was about to ask what they were ganna do when Virgil quickly picked up a snowball and aimed at roman, it hit, so of course roman let out an offended gasp as he too picked up a snowball and tried to hit Virgil, he failed, he hit Logan, Logan was not having it and picked up a couple snowballs and tried hitting everyone, Patton got hit and after a second to process what just happened he giggled and joined in the fight, roman officially started throwing snowballs, deceit was trying so hard to duck and shift sideways to not get hit with the snowballs, Virgil was laughing, 

somehow deceit got in the middle of the snowball war, and after a couple moments of the others trying to duck and roll and hit each other with ‘the cold balls of death’ (deceit liked to call them) they had hit him, he had fallen onto the ground and hissed, “I am _not_ ganna end you!” he yelled voice wavering in the end

he heard a voice quietly mutter a curse, he gave a small maniacal laugh getting up quickly and picking up a snowball aiming at whatever side was easier to hit

and then **PUFFF!** _bullseye_ , he hit roman giving a victorious laugh only now remembering he was coldblooded, he gave a small unhappy hiss and readjusted his hat to cover is red-tinged ears, after a moment or two he carefully maneuvered out of the war zone, he found a discarded old log a bit away, he carefully sat down, pulling his legs up into his chest, he watched as his boyfriends tried their best to avoid being hit and trying to hit each other, Patton got hit in the back, all of the snow immediately exploded on impact, Patton giggled again turning around quickly and throwing it at Logan

deceit chuckled, he may be done with snow already in this trip but the sight of his boyfriends laughing and smiling, deceit was glad he came, 

after ten or so minutes he wasn’t the only one on the log, Virgil had joined him, deceit gave a small chuckle, he opened his arm up to Virgil, which Virgil quickly understood and they snuggled as they watched roman get double teamed, Virgil muttered something a long the line of ‘serves him right for stealing my cookie’ which made deceit laugh

after another bit of time Patton had joined them on the log, he sat on the other side of deceit wrapping his arm around both his boyfriends the best he could, smiling, deceit was thankful for his boyfriends, they were all so unique and sweet, but right now he was thankful they were warm,

“I wonder who will win, I bet its ganna be lo” Virgil said

Patton made a gasp “but ro has so much determination! he’ll surly win!” 

“yeah he’s determined, but lo is carful, calculated, and he’s also determined!” Virgil countered

deceit gave a blank expression “is this what a sports game is like?” he asked only winning in getting the two to laugh, though in his book that was a pretty big win

after a moment of just pure happy emotions they heard Logan’s voice, they all turned their heads in sink to Logan and roman 

“I win.” Logan stated

roman made an offended huff, though not denying it

“HAH called it!” Virgil laughed

Patton shook his head lovingly as he sat up helping deceit to his feet as well

“are we going now?” deceit asked as Virgil got up as well, 

Patton made a thoughtful noise “I think so, ro and lo are probably exhausted after their little brawl” he laughed

deceit hummed, nodding his head, he took Patton’s and Virgil’s arms as he walked over to Logan and roman,

“lets go back and get hot cocoa and hang out on the couch and watch a movie” deceit prompted to roman and Logan only gaining a nod from Logan as the two join into the cluster of penguins, they wandered back to the mindpalace, 

deceit, Virgil, roman, and Logan were all sitting on the couch now as Patton made hot cocoa they decided on a movie, (beauty and the beast)

when Patton sat down he placed the cups down on the coffee table only to be dragged into the cuddle puddle

**all in all deceit was happy he went to the imagination with them,**


End file.
